1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of realizing a high signal transmission rate.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, with the development of electronic technology, electronic products and peripheral devices thereof are connected with each other more and more frequently. And it is a kind of common connection way to realize an electrical connection between the electronic product and its peripheral device by virtue of an electrical connector. Furthermore, the rapid developments of the electronic technology call for more stringent requirements to miniaturization and signal transmission rate of the electronic products. Conventionally, in order to have a high signal transmission rate, two or more traditional electrical connectors are pieced together. However, the pieced electrical connector often occupies a relatively large space so that cannot meet the requirement of miniaturization. Furthermore, the process of piecing together the traditional electrical connectors often needs to take a great quantity of manpower and material resources so that results in too high manufacture cost and lower productivity.